


Letters to Belle Reve

by therewillbebooty



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therewillbebooty/pseuds/therewillbebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zuerst einmal danke an Kenzie für den Brief an Croc! Ich weiß der Brief war in englisch geschrieben, aber im Moment habe ich leider keine Möglichkeit die Geschichte auf englisch übersetzten zu lassen. </p>
<p>Hoffe, es ist trotzdem gut geworden.</p>
<p>Was neue Mails angeht: Keep 'em coming, jeder Beitrag ist mehr als gern gesehen. Und sagt mit Bescheid, wie ihr das Kapitel fandet oder ob ihr etwas verbessern würdet.</p>
<p>PS: Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten!</p></blockquote>





	1. Letters to Chato

Diablo sitzt in seiner Zelle und langweilt sich. In einer Eckes des Raumes, türmen sich einige Bücher auf, die Rick Flag ihm manchmal mitbringt und da er den ganzen Tag eigentlich nichts anderes tun kann, außer in seiner Zelle zu sitzen, hatte er jedes davon schon mindestens ein Mal durchgelesen. Bis auf ein paar dieser unsäglich schnulzigen Fantasy-Liebesromane.

Er war gerade dabei den Personen auf einem ganz besonders schnulzigen Cover mit Edding Schnauzbärte zu malen, da klopft plötzlich jemand gegen seine Zell Türe.

Die Türe öffnet sich und Rick Flag betritt die Zelle.

Über der Schulter trägt er einen großen, braunen Stoffsack.

Ohne von seiner außerordentlich sinnvollen Beschäftigung aufzublicken, sagt Diablo: „Noch mehr Bücher?“

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen.“ Der Blonde lässt den Sack neben Diablo auf den Boden fallen. „Nein, es ist viel besser.“ Meint er und Diablo sieht nun zu dem Sack neben sich. „ Es wird dir gefallen.“ Fügt der Blonde hinzu und Diablo zieht eine seiner nicht vorhandenen Augenbrauen hoch. „Und was soll das sein?“ „Post von... Verehrerinnen.“ Rick Flag muss sich das Lachen verkneifen als er den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck des tätowierten Mannes sieht. „Que? Verehrerinnen?“ „Fanpost. Du hast Fanpost bekommen.“ „Ist das dein Ernst?“ Rick Flag greift in seine Jackeninnentasche und holt einen Rosa Umschlag hervor, den er Diablo reicht, der ihn noch immer verwirrt ansieht. „Der hier ist von Harley.“ Meint der Blonde und Diablo nimmt ihn sofort und betrachtet ihn skeptisch. „Was soll das, Flag? Wieso sollte ich so etwas bekommen? Wieso sollte so einer wie ich ‚überhaupt’ Post bekommen?“ „Es war meine Idee.“ „Flag bitte komm zu Sache. Ich verstehe nicht-…“ Flag führt fort. „Natürlich musste ich zuerst Amanda um Einverständnis bitten, aber sie fand die Idee nicht schlecht. Ihr habt eure letzte Mission wieder hervorragend abgeschlossen und die Menschen da draußen wissen schon längst wer ihre Stadt gerettet hat. Sie sollen auch die Möglichkeit haben euch auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu danken. Also kam ich auf die Idee einen Zeitungsartikel herausbringen zu lassen, indem steht, dass sie einen netten Brief an euch, nach Belle Reve schreiben können, um euch zu danken. Ich finde einfach, dass es für Leute wie euch, wirklich wichtig ist, auch einmal von der normalen Bevölkerung ein Dankeschön zu bekommen. Außerdem ist es ein schöner Zeitvertreib für euch alle. Ihr habt es euch verdient.“ Diablo schüttelt den Kopf und sieht für einen Moment sogar etwas traurig aus. „Aye dios mio…“ „ Glaub mir das war eine gute Idee. Und schreib ein paar von ihnen zurück. So, und nun muss ich gehen.“ Flag sieht auf seine Uhr und steht wieder vom Boden auf. „Ich muss den anderen noch ihre Post bringen. Ah, und da fällt mir noch ein...“ Der Blonde greift wieder unter seine Jacke und zieht noch ein Buch hervor. „Dieses hier hat mir Floyd letztens empfohlen.“ Er legt das Buch zu den anderen, dann deutet er zum Abschied mit der Hand und verlässt die Zelle ohne jegliche weitere Erklärung.

Diablo hat kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Wieso sollten die Leute ihn mögen. Auch wenn er gutes für die Stadt getan hat, er ist trotzdem kein guter Mensch. Er hat so etwas doch gar nicht verdient. Und Harley… wieso sollte Harley einen Brief an ihn schreiben?

Diablo betrachtet den Umschlag in seinen Händen. Rosa Briefpapier mit Herzchen und er stinkt irgendwie süßlich. Anscheinend parfümiert. Mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Misstrauen beginnt er ihn schließlich zu öffnen. Dann beginnt er zu lesen.

 

Hey Diablo!

Meine Güte, du armes Ding. Eingesperrt wie ein Phönix in einem Käfig.

Ich vermisse dich so sehr! Bist du okay, hot stuff? Sie tun dir doch nicht weh, oder?

WEIL WENN SIE DAS TUN DANN-

*Ahem*

Wie auch immer, mein Darling, Diablo, ich hoffe wirklich dass es dir gut geht!

Du bist so ein süßer Schatz, verglichen mit all den Anderen Insassen!

Pass auf dich auf, Baby!

~Dein Nummer Eins Fan, Harley~

PS: Ich weiß Knast Essen ist widerlich, also hab ich dir einen Bagel besorgt! Lass ihn dir schmecken!

 

Er musste den Brief mehrere Male durchlesen, um sich sicher zu sein dass er den Inhalt auch richtig verstanden hatte. Der Brief war wirklich von Harley. Von Harley Quinn. Er mochte sie schon ab dem Moment an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal kennen lernten. Die Kleine ist zwar wirklich verrückt, aber er hatte sie sofort in sein Herz geschlossen. Sie ist ihm wirklich wichtig und er kann es noch immer nicht glauben dass sie ihm tatsächlich geschrieben hatte. Er dachte sie hat ihn vergessen, jetzt wo sie ja wieder bei ihrem Clown ist. Aber sie hat ihn nicht vergessen…

Diablo schnappt sich ohne weiter zu überlegen einen Stift und einen Brief, dann beginnt er sofort zu schreiben.

 

Liebe Harley,

Danke für diese schöne Nachricht.

Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde nicht schlecht behandelt. Mir geht es gut.

Flag bringt mir sogar Bücher zu lesen und manchmal auch Essen dass seine Frau gekocht hat.

Du hast keine Ahnung wie glücklich es mich gemacht hat, diesen Brief zu lesen. Es tut wirklich gut zu wissen da draußen jemand an mich denkt.

Ich hoffe dir geht es auch gut. Und du wirst hoffentlich gut behandelt, ja?

Sag mir wenn dieser verdammte payaso dir weh tut, dann werde ich kommen und ihn persönlich in den Arsch treten und ihn anschließend zu Asche verwandeln.

Bitte lass dir nichts von ihm gefallen und pass gut auf dich auf. Eine Frau wie du hat besseres verdient…

Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder, mamacita.

PS: Danke für den Bagel

Dein hot stuff, Chato

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Also, wie wird diese Geschichte funktionieren?

Ihr alle dürft eure 'quietschigen Fangirl' - Reserven (ich bin mir sicher es gibt sie. Tief irgendwo in euch drin.) bis zum Äußersten ausschöpfen, um ein paar wunderschöne Fanbriefe an unsere Suicide Sqaud Mitglieder zu produzieren, und sie anschließend an mich schicken.

Egal ob es richtig qietschige, übertriebe Fangirl Briefe sind, oder ob ihr einfach nur ein paar Fragen an die Bösen habt, alles ist erlaubt! XD

Die Charaktere an die ihr schreiben könnt, sind: Deadshot, El Diablo, Killer Croc, Captain Boomerang, Rick Flag

Der Squad wird sich über eure Fanpost freuen und so _freundlich_ wie nur möglich darauf antworten.

Am besten wäre es natürlich, wenn viele verschiedene Arten von Fanpost dabei sind! Vor allem abgedrehtes ist immer gerne gesehen. ;)

Habt fun!


	2. Letters to Croc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuerst einmal danke an Kenzie für den Brief an Croc! Ich weiß der Brief war in englisch geschrieben, aber im Moment habe ich leider keine Möglichkeit die Geschichte auf englisch übersetzten zu lassen. 
> 
> Hoffe, es ist trotzdem gut geworden.
> 
> Was neue Mails angeht: Keep 'em coming, jeder Beitrag ist mehr als gern gesehen. Und sagt mit Bescheid, wie ihr das Kapitel fandet oder ob ihr etwas verbessern würdet.
> 
> PS: Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten!

Waylon ist gerade mit Liegestützen beschäftigt, als er auf einmal Schritte von außerhalb seiner Zelle warnehmen kann.

"Hey, Croc." Mit diesen Worten unterbricht Rick Flag den Krokodilmann bei seiner sportlichen Tätigkeit und dieser richtet sich sofort auf.

Er sieht zur Türe und gibt ein lautes Knurrgeräusch von sich, als er den Blonden davor stehen sieht.

"Ich hab etwas für dich." Mein Flag und Waylon schnaubt genervt auf. Dann begibt er sich zu der Zelltüre.

Als er vor der Türe steht, fixiert er den Blonden und beginnt misstrausch vor sich hin zu knurren.

"Was willst du?" Kommt in rauem Ton von dem schuppigen Mann und Rick Flag hält ihm einen braunen Stoffsack vor die Nase. "Du hast Post bekommen." Antwortet der Blonde und Waylons Pupillen bilden sich zu kleinen Schlitzen."Was für Post?" "Fanpost. Post von Leuten die dich mögen." Als Waylon diesen Satz hört, dreht er sich sofort um. "Ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung für so einen Mist. Verarsch jemanden anderen." Mit diesen Worten will der schuppige Mann wieder gehen, doch Flag hält ihn mit einem schnellen "Warte." davon ab und der Mann bleibt stehen. "Ich meins ernst Croc. Sehe ich so aus als würde ich Witze machen?" Waylon dreht sich knurrend wieder um und sieht dem Blonden fragend an.

　

Nach ein paar Minuten, nachdem Rick Flag ihm alles ganz genau erklärt hat, öffnet dieser die Zelltüre.

Waylon ist sprachlos und wütend über die Tatsache dass Flag so etwas völlig schwachsinniges und außerdem total unnötiges getan hatte. Er hätte ihn vorher fragen müssen.

Er macht einen Schritt zurück als die Türe aufgeht und der Blonde ihm den Sack reicht.

"Nimm ihn einfach und lies die Briefe. Und beatworte ein Paar von ihnen, wenn du was gutes tun willst. Alles was du benötigst befidest sich im Sack." Meint der Blonde und Waylon nimmt widerwillig den Stoffsack entgegen.

Danach schließt Flag die Türe und verschwindet wieder.

Waylon schnauft genervt auf und begibt sich zu seiner Couch.

Er lässt sich auf die Couch plumpsen, reißt den Sack auf und leert den gesammten Inhalt einfach aus.

Es sind fünf Stapeln an verschieden farbigen Briefen die von Gummibändern zusammen gehalten werden. Zettel zum beantworten und Schreibzeug befanden sich ebenfalls im Sack.

"Hmmm" Gibt der schuppige Mann von sich als er einen der Stapel in die Hand nimmt und ihn skeptisch betrachtet.

_Wieso sollten Menschen Briefe an 'mich' schreiben? Was soll der Bullshit._

Waylon zieht das Gimmiband herunter und such sich als erstes den hellgrünen Umschlag aus.

Er schnüffelt kurz daran und leckt ihn prüfend ab.

Dann reißt er den Umschlag auf.

Mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Neugierde beginnt er schließlich zu lesen.

　

　

Hallo Croc!

 

Es tut mir so leid dass du eingesperrt bist.

 

Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass die meisten auf der Welt dich schrecklich finden. Aber ich finde du bist wunderschön.

 

Ich weiß nicht wirklich was ich zu dir sagen soll, ich bin wirklich schüchtern.

 

Ich hoffe du hast einen tollen Tag!!

 

~In Liebe,~

 

Kenzie

 

PS: Was isst du sonst noch, außer Tiere und andere Menschen?

　

　

Waylon verzieht das Gesicht als er mit dem lesen fertig ist.

Er muss den Brief noch ein paar Male durchlesen um sich sicher zu sein dass er auch alles richtig gelesen hatte.

Er wurde gerade als wunderschön bezeichnet und dass kam außnahmsweise mal nicht von ihm selbst. Er kann es nicht fassen dass es da draußen wirklich jemanden gibt der ihn anscheinend mag. Die Leute hatten bis jetzt doch immer angst vor ihm.

Waylon ist zu tiefst verwirrt, aber jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr. Entschlossen (wenn auch mit einem gewissen Widerwillen) nimmt er einen Kugelschreiber zu Hand und beginnt sofort seine Antwort zu verfassen.

　

　

Hallo Kenzie,

 

Dir muss wirklich nichts leid tun. Ich bin nicht eingesperrt, ich sitze freiwilig hier drinnen. Ich hab hier meine Ruhe, bekomme reichlich zu essen, und manchmal, wenn ich Glück habe springen sogar ein oder zwei Snacks für mich ~~rein~~ raus. Und seit neuem hängt sogar ein Flatscreen in meiner Zelle. Was will man mehr?

 

Ich kann's auch nicht glauben dass mich die Meisten auf der Welt 'schrecklich' finden. Das klingt echt traurig wenn ich darüber nachdenke, aber so ist es nun mal. Die Welt kann echt fies und grausam sein.

 

Oh man, du findest mich wunderschön? Das ist ja interessant. Ich finde mich nämlich auch wunderschön! Endlich ist mal jemand meiner Meinung! Du bist mir symphatisch Kenzie. Ich finde wir sollten mal zusammen auf nen Kaffe gehen. Und kein Grund schüchtern zu sein. Schreib mir einfach mehr Komplimente.

 

Das ist ja niedlich. Ich hoffe du hast auch einen tollen Tag.

 

PS: Was ich sonst noch außer Tieren und Menschen esse? Ich steh auf Cheeseburger.

 

Killer Croc


	3. Letters to Deadshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an Prosperty of Joker für den Fanbrief an Deadshot! :)

Floyd ist gerade dabei seinen Boxsack zu bearbeiten, als es an seiner Zelltüre klopft.  
  
"Ich bins, Flag." Kommt von außerhalb der Zelle und der Schütze sieht sofort zur Türe.

Als die Türe aufgeht und der Blonde mit seinem Sack voller Briefe die Zelle betritt, macht Floyd ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

"Was willst du, Flag?" Fragt der Schütze mit ernstem Ton und Flags Mundwinkel ziehen sich zu einem leichten Grinser nach oben. "Ich hab was für dich." Meint der Blonde und Floyd sieht mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf den Stoffsack. "Ich dachte immer, der Weihnachtsmann vergibt keine Geschenke an die bösen Buben."

Flag lacht auf. "Du hast einen riesigen Haufen an Post bekommen. Aber diesmal nicht von deiner Tochter, sondern von Fans. Von Leuten die dich mögen und dir dafür danken wollen, was du für ihre Stadt getan hast."

Floyd wirft dem Blonden einen verwirrten Blick zu. "Du willst mir also sagen, dass ich Fanpost bekommen habe?"  
  
Der Blonde nickt und stellt den Sack mit den Briefen, vor Floyds Füßen ab.  
  
"Diese Aktion war meine Idee." Sagt Flag stolz." Und ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, du hast ziemlich viele Fans da draußen." Fügt er mit einem kurzen grinsen noch hinzu.

"Okay, verstehe." Der Schütze kratzt sich nachdenklich am Nacken. "Ich weiß nicht ob ich das schon mal erwähnt habe, aber ich bin Kopfgeldjäger. Ich töte Leute. Ich habe die Stadt nur gerettet, weil es musste und nicht weil ich es wollte. Ich bin kein Held und werde auch nie einer sein. Ich sollte keine 'Fans' haben. Das ist falsch, Flag." Stellt er klar.

"Floyd, die Anderen haben genauso Fanpost bekommen wie du. Es gibt sogar Leute da draußen die Fanpost an Croc geschrieben haben, und der Typ frisst Menschen. Die Leute wollen dir einfach nur für das danken, was du für sie getan hast." Der Blonde verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. "Mir ist echt egal was du denkst, ich fand die Idee gut. Also akzeptiere es und lies einfach diese verdammten Briefe, und wenn du schon dabei bist, tu etwas gutes und beantworte auch ein paar von ihnen. Oder hast du heute noch etwas besseres vor?"

Floyd atmet genervt aus und es herrscht kurze Stille.

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Meint er schließlich.

Der Blonde gibt ein zufriedenes "Gut" von sich und bewegt sich wieder zu der Türe. "Ist außerdem mal meine schöne Abwechslung, als immer nur gegen diesen alten Boxsack zu schlagen." Fügt er noch hinzu, dann deutet er dem Schützen zum Abschied und verlässt ohne einem weitern Wort die Zelle.

Floyd starrt den Stoffsack skeptisch an und zögert noch für einen Moment, aber dann packt er ihn und begibt sich damit zu seinem Bett.

Er hat kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache und will diese Briefe eigentlich nicht öffnen, aber Rick Flag hat Recht, er hat nichts besseres zu tun. Also, verdammt, wieso nicht?

Der Schütze öffnet den Sack und leert den Inhalt auf seinem Bett aus.

Dann nimmt einen der Briefstapel und zieht der ersten Brief heraus.

Er reißt den Umschlag auf, dann beginnt er sofort zu lesen.

  
Lieber Deadshot,

Erst einmal entschuldige ich mich für die schnulzige Überschrift, ich weiß, wie wenig du das leiden kannst. Es gibt vieles, dass ich dir sagen möchte, aber vorallem eines:

Du bist verdammt korrekt, Mann. In einer Situation, in der jeder andere das getan hätte, was getan werden muss, hast du dein Gewissen (oder was auch immer) reden lassen, und dein eigenes Ding durchgezogen. Du weißt bestimmt, wovon ich rede: Auf dem Dach, als Amanda Waller wollte, das du Harley erschießt. Erst einmal kein Problem, schließlich geht es hier um DEINE Haftminderung, und hast du nicht schon oft genug wegen der Clownprinzessin in Schwierigkeiten gesteckt? Ganz sicher, und das weißt du auch, aber du hast eine ganz wichtige Sache verstanden, vielleicht, weil du selbst weißt, wie es sich anfühlt. Sie lebt für ihn, braucht ihn zum Atmen, so wie du deine Tochter, nicht wahr? Du hast meinen Respekt dafür, dass du dich ihrem Willen nicht gebeugt und sie verfehlt hast. Dir scheint sie wirklich ans Herz gewachsen zu sein, nicht wahr? Mir auch, wirklich. Naja, du hast wahrscheinlich eh keinen Bock mehr, diesen kitschigen Wisch hier durchzulesen, deshalb beende ich das an dieser Stelle mal. Bleibt nur noch zu sagen, dass ich mich über eine Antwort freuen würde, naja, natürlich nur, wenn du magst. Sonst benutz das hier einfach als Motivation fürs Schiesstraining, oder mach nen Papierflieger draus.

Nicht daneben schießen, ja?

\- Deborah alias Debby

PS: Ich hab dir ne Zeitung dazugelegt, damit du ein bisschen Beschäftigung hast. Wenn du das Abo ausfüllst und mir zurückschickst, bekommst du jede Woche eine. Ich bezahle das schon. Ist deine Entscheidung...

  
Als der Schütze mit dem lesen fertig ist, gibt er ein erstauntes „Wow“ von sich. Er starrt den Zettel an und versucht zu verstehen, was er da gerade gelesen hatte. Er kann es nicht fassen, dass es wirklich Menschen da draußen gibt, die sich die Mühe machen, einem Menschen wie ihm, so einen Brief zu schreiben. Anscheinend hat er wirklich Fans.

Floyd überlegt noch kurz ob er den Brief wirklich beantworten soll, aber schließlich greift er zu Stift und Papier.

„Was solls, ich hab sowieso nichts besseres zu tun.“ Sagt Floyd zu sich selbst, dann beginnt er zu schreiben.

  
Liebe Debbie,

Danke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, so einen netten Brief für jemanden wie mich zu schreiben. Und keine Sorge, ich nehms nicht so genau mit Überschriften.

Du hast Recht. Es war wirklich eine verdammt mieße Nummer, als ich Harley für Amanda töten sollte. Ich bin zwar ein Kopfgeldjäger, aber ich töte nicht einfach ohne Grund irgendwelche Leute und schon gar keine Frauen. Außerdem hatte mir die Kleine nichts getan, und ich muss zugeben, obwohl sie etwas verrückt ist, kann ich sie ziemlich gut leiden. Amanda Waller kann mich mal.

Ich weiß nicht wie es ist, jemanden so sehr zu lieben, wie Harley den Joker liebt. Aber ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man sehr lange von jemanden getrennt ist, der einem sehr wichtig ist. Und dass man alles mögliche auf der Welt dafür tun würde um wieder bei dieser Person sein zu können. Um sie endich wieder bei sich zu haben. Ich kenne dieses Gefühl nur zu gut und es ist ein wirklich schreckliches Gefühl.

Wie auch immer. Ich höre lieber auf, sonst werde ich hier noch emotional.

Wieso sollte ich deinen Brief als Paperflieger verwenden? Wäre doch schade!

PS: Ich habe noch nie daneben geschossen.

-Deadshot

  
Noch einmal liest sich Floyd seinen fertig geschriebenen Brief durch, aber dann faltet er ihn einmal zusammen und steckt ihn vorsichtig in einen der vielen leeren Briefumschläge die auf seinem Bett verstreut liegen und legt ihn anschließend zur Seite.

Der Schütze atmet zufrieden aus und greift sich gleich den nächsten Fanbrief, den er dann sofort zu öffnen beginnt.


End file.
